


i'll be your man if you got love to get done

by theglitterati



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Possessive Sex, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: One of Kenma's viewers makes an unwanted advance on him during a stream. Kuroo gets jealous.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 226





	i'll be your man if you got love to get done

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "No Plan" by Hozier.

**kodzuloverrr:** _ayyyyy kodzuken you’re so sexy_

 **kodzuloverrr:** _lemme suck your dick lol_

Kenma glared at the chat. This didn’t happen to him often, but that didn’t stop it from being shitty every time. He paused long enough to kick and block kodzuloverrr and started playing again.

Some of his fans jumped to his defense.

 **kodzukenisbae:** _don’t be gross to him :(_

 **gamericos:** _how you gonna suck his dick through a screen lol_

 **nozyrpg:** _smh kids watch this you nasty!!!!!_

All good points. Kenma learned long ago not to let drive-by perverts get to him, but he did worry about his audience seeing their comments. Specifically one person in his audience.

A new viewer signed in as kodzuloverrr1.

 **kodzuloverrr1:** _why u block me??? lemme suck you offffff_

“No, thank you,” Kenma said out loud. “Blocking you again now.” He blocked kodzuloverrr1 — and kodzuloverrr2, just in case — and hoped they’d take a hint.

 **mintcake:** _that’s literally sexual harassment btw. it’s not fucking funny._

 **applepifan:** _not that it matters, but he has a bf lol_

A boyfriend who was currently upstairs, watching his stream. Kenma’s fans knew his boyfriend existed, but not his name, so no one but Kenma noticed when kurootetsux left the room a minute later.

Kenma sighed. He had an hour left in the stream. It felt like a long time.

He found Kuroo lying on the bed, his laptop shut on the nightstand. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Kuroo continued scrolling on his phone.

“The stream’s over.”

“How’d it go?”

“Fine. They didn’t come back after you left.”

Kuroo put the phone down. “Good.”

“You know I hate it when people say things like that,” Kenma said, lying down beside him.

“I know. I know it sucks for you. It just… sucks for me, too.”

“I get it.” Kenma knew exactly how Kuroo felt, had known it since the day Kuroo hit puberty.

“Sorry for being bitchy and jealous,” Kuroo said. “I just want you all to myself.”

“You have me all to yourself.”

“What if you find someone better?”

“Do you know how much effort that would take?”

Kenma expected Kuroo to laugh. He didn’t. “That’s why you’re with me? Because I’m low-effort?”

“Kuro, it was a joke.”

“I’m aware.”

“Then don’t be so mopey.” Kenma rolled on his side, moving closer until their noses touched. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Prove it.”

Kuroo kissed him forcefully, pushing his tongue past Kenma’s lips and slotting a knee between his thighs. He mouthed over Kenma’s jaw and down his neck, biting into the soft flesh. Kenma felt him harden again his hip. It was messy, desperate; nothing like the self-assured Kuroo the rest of the world saw.

Kenma knew where this was going and was not surprised when Kuroo guided one of his hands to his hair. Kenma tugged once, gently, then harder when Kuroo groaned at the sensation. He pulled hard enough to tip Kuroo’s head back.

“You really want to do this now?”

“Why not?”

“You were in a bad mood like two minutes ago.”

“This’ll help,” Kuroo said. “Kenma, I need it.”

Desire stirred in Kenma’s gut at his words. Maybe he needed it, too.

“Fine. Get on your knees on the ground.”

Kuroo moved quickly, sliding off the bed and onto the floor. “Take your clothes off,” Kenma added. Being naked made this more intense for Kuroo, and Kenma liked it, too. He couldn’t take Kuroo anywhere in a suit without people staring, but Kenma thought he looked best like this: naked and kneeling, flushed from his cheeks to his chest to his cock, which stood hard between his legs.

Kenma drew him closer. Kuroo automatically bowed his head, nosing at the front of Kenma’s sweats. “Can I take these off?”

“Mm.” Kenma shoved his head down, feeling the heat of his breath through the fabric. “Okay.” He lifted his hips and let Kuroo drag his pants to his knees, his bared cock now inches from Kuroo’s face. “What do you want?” Kenma asked him.

“Wanna blow you,” Kuroo murmured. “Want you to use my mouth.”

Kenma shivered. If someone had told him when he was younger that one day Kuroo Tetsurou would ask him to fuck his face, he would have laughed himself to death.

He wasn’t laughing now. “Stop me if it’s too much, okay?”

“I will.”

He tipped Kuroo’s head back and pushed into his mouth.

 _Fuck,_ it felt good. Kuroo’s mouth was hot, and wet, and he didn’t balk as Kenma drove his whole length into him, his nose pressing against Kenma’s pubic bone. Kenma had never been satisfied with his size, but it was perfect for this, just on the right side of too much for Kuroo to take. 

Kenma thrust into him, making sure he was okay before working up a rhythm. Kuroo’s eyes watered, and he gagged once, but he didn’t tap out. He reached behind Kenma’s hips and pulled him closer, moaning around Kenma’s cock with every thrust.

“You’re mine, Kuro,” Kenma said. “You’re all mine.” 

Kuroo moaned louder, sucking at him fervently. The vibrations of his throat drove Kenma crazy. His hips moved erratically, Kuroo bobbing up and down to keep his mouth on him.

“I’m close,” he whispered. “You want me to come in your mouth?”

Kuroo pulled off of him. “On my face.”

“Fuck, Kuro.” He pushed Kuroo back and took himself in hand. A few quick strokes and he came, painting Kuroo’s face with streaks of white. Kuroo caught what he could with his tongue, licking his lips to collect more.

His aim was good, but there were a few drops of come near Kuroo’s eye. “Keep still,” he told him. When he caught his breath, he grabbed tissues from the nightstand and wiped Kuroo’s face. It wasn’t totally clean, but it was good enough for Kenma to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Want me to take care of you?”

“Yes, please.”

He helped Kuroo onto the bed, taking lube from the drawer as he went. He spread Kuroo’s legs and sat between them, dripping some onto his fingers. One hand on Kuroo’s cock, he pushed the index finger of the other inside of him, finding his prostate and pressing down hard.

Kuroo arched off the bed. _“Kenma.”_

Kenma smiled and worked in another finger. It was easy, after all these years, to know exactly where to touch him. He lifted one of Kuroo’s long legs over his shoulder, appreciating the muscle there, the way it spasmed every time he moved his fingers, and leaned down to kiss him. His mouth was soft and pliant, fucked out.

“Say it again,” he mumbled against Kenma’s lips.

“You’re mine,” Kenma told him. “You belong to me. Forever.” He punctuated each word with a thrust of his fingers. Kuroo was losing control, leaking all over his other hand.

“I’m yours,” he repeated, breath speeding up with Kenma’s ministrations. “Only yours.”

“Only mine.”

“Kenma, I’m— I need—”

Kenma guided him to look him in the eye. “Come for me, Kuro.”

Kuroo came on command, crying out as Kenma worked him through it. He clutched at the sheets as he shook from it, tears wetting his lashes again. Kenma pushed him, waited until he was overstimulated and begging him to stop to remove his hands.

He took more tissues from the box and cleaned Kuroo up a second time. Kuroo kept his eyes shut, shivering as Kenma touched him. When he was done, he turned out the lights and got back into bed, wrapping the blanket around both of them.

“I should shower,” Kuroo said shakily.

“In a while. Relax.”

“Do I need to be embarrassed about what just happened?”

“Nah,” Kenma said. “That’s not even in the top twenty most embarrassing things you’ve done.”

Kuroo laughed wetly. “Okay.”

“Hey.” Kenma poked him until he rolled over to face him. “I like, like, five people in the whole world, and you’re the best one. You’re the only one I love.” He stroked a clump of sweat-soaked hair from Kuroo’s forehead. “It’s only ever been you.”

Kuroo smirked, though the tears falling from his eyes ruined the effect. “When did you become such a sap?”

“It’s your fault.” Kenma shoved him back over so he could spoon his back. “You made me this way, and now you’re stuck with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at kyrstin.tumblr.com


End file.
